


Sin of youth

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Zorro (TV 1990), Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen, Humor, especially one that tends to follow you around, it's hard to keep secrets from a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: A little newcomer from Europe turns Diego's life upside down. NWZ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story, and by 'old' I mean it was written in 2011/2012. I returned to it recently and realised I still enjoyed the plot and that I never posted it here. The story is finished, all I need to do is have a quick glance at the chapters before posting.  
> I'm posting it here out of curiosity.

**Chapter one**

                The stagecoach stopped by the tavern. Victoria looked, curious if there was a letter from one of her brothers, but the boy who was taking the post shook his head. Señorita Escalante wanted to go back to her duties, when an unusual sight caught her attention.

                A girl, maybe ten-years old, got off the coach. Wearing a travelling dress, with dark braids and a colorful shawl around her arms, she looked mature and childish at the same time. After her a small nun appeared . Victoria raised her eyebrows. It wasn’t often that she saw members of the clergy travelling through the pueblo; they usually chose the main roads and avoided little pueblos like Los Angeles. She was also surprised at the amount of luggage that the driver was taking from the coach’s roof. Both travelers stood with their luggage and looked around, the girl with curiosity and fear, the nun like she had gotten lost.

                “Welcome to Los Angeles.” Victoria hurried from the porch and turned with a smile to the newcomers. “Can I help you?”

                “Can you tell me, my dear, where we can find the de la Vega hacienda?” asked the sister. She looked as if she barely kept herself from holding the girl’s hand.

                “Two miles from here,” answered the señorita. “Are you going to stay long in Los Angeles? I have free rooms in my tavern.”

                “I don’t think so, señorita,” began the nun again, but was interrupted by sergeant Mendoza, who saw them.

                “My name is Jamie Mendoza,” he introduced himself and straightened. “Let me welcome you to Los Angeles, and collect the traveler’s tax.”

                “A tax?” the girl dared to say something for the first time. There was pure astonishment in her voice, but also curiosity, as if the sergeant had just told her about some local attraction. Victoria looked at her and realized that she had blue eyes.

                “Sergeant Mendoza, wait a moment,” Victoria scolded him. “Don’t you see that they’ve both had a long trip? So, sister, do you want a room to refresh yourselves?”

                “No, I can’t,” the nun refused and glanced at the tavern. “My coach is going in a moment, as soon as the horses are changed. And if you say there are three kilometers to the hacienda...” The sister looked helplessly at the child.

                “You must have passed by it,” said Victoria. “It’s pity your driver didn’t know about it. But, if I may ask, why are you looking for the de la Vegas?”

                “They are her only relatives,” answered the nun, pointing at the child. “I’m sister Evita, and this is Isabel Bonilla. She came here from Spain.”

                “ Victoria Ecalante,” the señorita finally introduced herself. She still couldn’t understand the whole situation. “From Spain? All alone?”

                “No, God forbid!” the sister seemed to be terrified by the thought of it. “Now we are almost there and it seems I will miss my coach. I have important business to do in Monterey in the name of my prioress.

                “Don’t worry. I will take Isabel to the hacienda,” promised Victoria. “Sergeant, could you please help us with this luggage?”

                “Si, señorita,” Mendoza nodded, as curious as she was to find out who was this de la Vega relative who had made such a long journey. The nun looked at Victoria, unsure.

                “How can I know I can trust you?” she asked.

                “Don Diego and don Alejandro de la Vega are my friends,” answered Victoria. “We can go to the church, to padre Benitez, if you want. He will confirm that.”

                “Si, sister, don’t worry,” added Mendoza. The nun hesitated, but it was Isabel who made the decision. She stepped forward and came to Victoria, staring at her with eyes shining from excitement. Then she looked at her patroness.

                “You give me again to somebody else,” she said insolently. “Don’t worry, sister, I got used to being handled like a package. Fortunately, it’s the last time!”

                “My dear, you know no one could escort you whole way,” sister Evita started to defend herself. “Go with God and don’t do anything stupid!”

                “Sister, are you coming?” called the driver, when he finished with the horses.

                “Yes, yes. Good bye,” said the sister. “Take care of her,” she asked.

                “ Vaya con Dios, sister Evita!” called Isabel, when the sister hurried back to the coach. She looked at her, until the door closed and the stagecoach rode away. Then she turned to her new guardian.

                “Isabel, you must be tired and hungry,” said Victoria to her. The girl was curious, but she was visibly covering her nervousness.

                “No, I don’t want to eat anything,” she denied. “I just want to go to the hacienda. Please, it means a lot to me.”

                “Very well,” laughed the señorita. “Come on, I will take you.”

***

“Have you ever been here?” asked Victoria. Together, they brought the carriage from the stable, because the girl didn’t want to be left alone. “I don’t remember you.”

“No, señorita, never,” answered the girl and took one of her trunks. “It’s my first visit to America, I was born and raised in Madrid.”

“And you had no family there?” señorita Escalante was surprised. It seemed unbelievable, that this girl had made such a long journey to get to her family. At the same time, Victoria was curious who she was to Diego. From what she remembered, Diego’s mother had come from Spain, so maybe this was his little cousin? Or maybe a niece? Victoria didn’t know Felicidad’s maiden name, so the girl’s name was no clue.

“No.” Isabel saddened. “When Mama died, I was left alone. She told me before her death that I have to go to Los Angeles in California and find Diego de la Vega. I set off a week later with padre Avalos, and then they sent me from one mission to another until I got here.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know,” apologized Victoria. The girl was nine, at most ten years old. She had to be very little when Diego was in Madrid, but he might have known her parents. “And your father?” she asked, curious. Isabel threw her a narrow look and didn’t answer. “And who is Diego to you?”

But the girl remained silent. She didn’t say a word, when they packed all the luggage and then during the way to the hacienda.

***

“Victoria, what brings you here?” Diego greeted them politely. “And who is your charming partner?”

“Your relative, Diego. She asked me to bring her here,” replied Victoria. The girl was staring at the young de la Vega with wide open eyes.

“Diego de la Vega?” repeated Isabel, as if she wanted to make sure of it. The young caballero nodded uncertainly. The reaction of the young lady overran his expectations.

“Papa!” the girl threw herself on his neck with a shout and tears in her eyes.

Diego was grateful for having a wall behind him, otherwise he would certainly have ended on the ground, hit by the momentum of the girl, but first of all – by the shock. He leaned involuntarily because the child’s hands on his neck were pulling him down. _Papa?_ This child had called him “Papa”?! Diego sent Victoria a pleading look, as if he was expecting some help from her, but his friend just stood there as shocked as he was and was staring at him with wide open eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” he managed to say finally, when the girl let him go and moved away, as if she wanted to have a closer look at him. “It... it must be some mistake,” he stammered out.

“No.” The girl stared at him impudently. “You are Diego de la Vega,” she stated surely. Diego nodded.

“And you? What’s your name?”

“Isabel Bonilla,” replied little one and looked at him expectedly. Diego covered eyes with his hand. Now everything was clear.

“Magdalena,” he whispered to himself. “Madre de Dios, you are Magdalena’s daughter?”

“Si,” nodded Isabel. “I have a letter from her. She told me where to go.”

“Diego?” Victoria interrupted finally. “Isabel came here straight from the road,” she pointed. Diego shuddered.

“Of course, forgive me. Please, come in.” The young de la Vega automatically led them into the house. He almost bumped into Felipe in the hall. Diego smiled sheepishly, seeing the questioning look of his foster-child.

“Felipe, this is Isabel Bonilla,” he introduced the girl, because he couldn’t bear the word ‘daughter’ even in his thoughts. “Isabel, this is Felipe.”

“Who is this, Papa?” asked Isabel, interested in the boy. Felipe stared at Diego. “Nice to meet you, Felipe,” the girl smiled to him.

“Ymmm... well...” the young de la Vega hesitantly looked around. “Victoria, if you could please wait in the living room... we will bring the luggage from your carriage,” he said and fled, embracing Felipe with his arm. As soon as the door shut, the boy started gesturing wildly. Diego only sighed.

“Don’t ask. Please, just don’t ask,” he begged. Felipe didn’t let him go and still demanded an explanation. “I don’t know, I don’t know anything yet except from the fact that this little one is a daughter of the woman I... who was once close to me,” Diego said finally and blushed, when Felipe gestured to the doors and pointed, how ‘close’ their relationship must have been. The young de la Vega didn’t even have the energy to feel offended. His charge pushed him towards hacienda, letting him understand that he would take care of the luggage.

                                                                            ***

Victoria and little Isabel were sitting comfortably on the sofa, so Diego went to the kitchen and talked with Maria before he came back to them. Señorita Escalante was still shocked and the girl looked around with curiosity. If she had been alone, she would have certainly walked around the whole hacienda. When she saw Diego, she excitedly rose.

“Why didn’t that boy greet me?” she asked. “It was rude.”

“Felipe greeted you in his own way,” explained Diego. “He’s a deaf-mute. He’s my charge, but I think we should talk about you. Sit down, please,” he said, and when the girl sat again beside Victoria, he placed himself in the armchair. “Can you please tell me how you ended up in Los Angeles?” Diego glanced again at his friend, but she didn’t look like she was going to help him.

“Franciscan sisters helped me,” answered Isabel. “I was left alone, and when my Mama died, I...”

“Magdalena is dead?” Diego interrupted her violently. The girl lowered her head, “What happened?”

“The sisters didn’t tell me,” Isabel looked at him with wet eyes. “I know that mama was sick, and the last two months we lived in a monastery. She told me then, that... that...” the girl shuttered and began to shiver. “That when she died, I would have to go to father. There is no one in Madrid who would take care of me and mama didn’t want me to end in the orphanage.” Isabel looked so miserable, that Victoria moved towards her and embraced her. Diego leaned elbows against his knees and hid his face in his hands. He hadn’t thought that after so many years the news about Magdalena’s death would hurt him so much. He wasn’t surprised, he had expected something like that since the girl told him whose daughter she was, but still...

“How old are you?” Diego finally raised his head and met the sight of two pairs of eyes – one, blue, so similar to his own, shining with curiosity and sadness, and second, dark, at this moment sending him thunderbolts. Dios, Victoria was mad at him. Why? Because of this child, or his behavior?

“I will be nine in October,” answered the girl. Diego closed his eyes for a moment and counted. Yes, it would fit... “Mama told me to give it to you,” remembered Isabel and took a small purse from under her dress. She untied the string and dragged out an envelope. She leaned forward and gave it to Diego, who involuntarily took it. He took out a letter, stretched it and started reading.

 

_Dear Diego,_

_I know that after so many years you might not even remember me after the way we parted. I wouldn’t write to you, if it was not necessary. I have no choice now, I probably write these words in my last days, and I think I should explain everything._

_This quarrel that was our last meeting – believe me, I still regret it ended that way. I was young, we both were. My parents, when they got to know about our romance, forced me to break it at once. Not a single word from what I told you then was true. A few weeks later I realized I was expecting. My parents sent me at the countryside, to our family, and forbade me any contact with you. I had then enough time to think about everything. Me – a girl form city, a daughter of a merchant, but only a burgher. You – a wealthy caballero from California, with a knighted past reaching further than you knew, related to the royal family. A child conceived from a romance between us would have ruined your reputation in Madrid, and I didn’t want that. So when I came back over a year later, alone, but with our daughter, I never said a word. I saw you sometimes, you me – probably never. You wouldn’t get to know about Isabel, but my family doesn’t accept her. Maybe my parents would have provided for her life, but they are both dead, and my brothers don’t want to know her. I have no one to take care of Isabel, and I know she would be unhappy in an orphanage. She’s a good child, full of energy and curiosity. I know she has it from you. I ask you to take your responsibilities when I won’t be able. I didn’t want to do it, but you owe it to her, she’s your daughter._

_Isabel knows you from my stories. I didn’t want her to grow up not knowing who her father is. I don’t know how much she understood, but I tried to explain to her what was between you and me. Just know one thing – she never heard a bad word about you. I think she loves the image of father she has made in her head, and I believe she will love you if only you let her. And forgive me, if you can. It’s too late for us to meet again, but I entrust to you what I have the most precious – our daughter. Take good care of her._

_Forever yours,_

_Magdalena_

 

“Dios... Dios,” groaned Diego. “You are my child,” he said pointlessly.

“So, Diego de la Vega has a more interesting past than I thought,” said Victoria. It seemed that she didn’t know if she should be surprised, angry or disgusted. “That’s why you never said anything about these years in Madrid?”

“No...” the young de la Vega sent her a pleading look. “Oh, Felipe, is the room ready?” he asked suddenly, because the boy entered the room. “Come on, Isabel, I will show you to your room,” he said softly to the girl and rose. The girl stood up enthusiastically.

“Papa? Does it mean I can stay here?” she asked, excited.

“Of course, for now,” replied Diego, but his thoughts were somewhere far away. “Come,” he repeated and clumsily embraced his daughter with his arm. He led her to one of the guestrooms, the one that was the closest to his own bedroom, he realized. Maria was still there. She welcomed the girl with a warm smile and then sent to the young de la Vega a questioning look from under her raised eyebrows. Diego thought that he had better start getting used to it, if he had agreed that Isabel could stay at the hacienda. Father will be next... Father! Diego almost pushed a vase from the cupboard when he realized what was waiting for him.

                “You will surely want to refresh yourself and get changed,” he said to the girl, not knowing how to react. “Stay in the hacienda, and if you need something, ask Maria or Felipe. I have to go now,” he finished clumsily and sneaked     into the corridor. Victoria understood his pleading look and followed.

                “Who was she? This Magdalena?” she asked quietly, when they went away from the room. Diego sighed.

                “Someone I loved during my first year of studies,” he replied shortly. “We parted, and I had no idea that... about Isabel.”

                “Weeell,” Victoria looked at him skeptically, as if she was thinking he hadn’t told her everything.

                “Victoria, excuse me, but I have to go,” Diego didn’t let her say anything else. “My father will be here soon, I’d rather tell him without witnesses. I’m afraid his reaction might be... violent.”

                “I bet it will,” snorted Victoria. “Go, I will stay with Isabel. I think she feels comfortable with me. Pilar will take care of the tavern and close for siesta,” she added softly, having mercy on Diego.

                “Gracias, Victoria. You’re a good friend,” sighed Diego. The idea of leaving Isabel only with Felipe, because he knew Maria was busy, worried him and he felt better knowing, that Victoria would be there to keep an eye on his... daughter.

                “You’re welcome, Diego,” Victoria smiled to him. “Your daughter is charming,” she admitted joyfully, and couldn’t help but laugh when she saw the face Diego had made when he heard the word “daughter”. The young de la Vega turned on his heel and escaped as if he was hunted by devils.

***

                Victoria smiled to herself. Diego was so authentically terrified by the fact that he was a father, and what’s more, a father of quite a big girl, that he looked like an image of bad luck. She herself couldn’t shake off the shock. No, not because Diego’s child had travelled half of the world to find her father, but rather because of the fact that Diego was even able to be involved in a romance. The young de la Vega she knew acted as if he wasn’t interested in women and he never said a word about his feelings to the woman he secretly loved, as he had once confessed. Victoria considered her friend as too shy to say anything, so her attempt to imagine him being involved in a romance, and rather a romance emotional enough to end up with little, impulsive Isabel, ended with laugh full of disbelief. And yet... Isabel was too much like her father for Victoria to doubt it. What she had got to know made her ask herself questions about what else she didn’t know about her friend who seemed not to have any mysteries. Isabel was a puzzle also, so Victoria returned to her room.

                What she saw surprised her. Isabel, wearing a clean, but creased, green dress, with dissolved hair, was sitting on the bed and crying. The entire contents of her trunk were laying on the floor.

                “Isabel, what happened?” Victoria hurried to her and crouched beside her to see her face.

                ”He doesn’t want me,” sobbed the girl. “I thought... mama said... he’s my papa! And he doesn’t want me, know me, love me!” she cried.

                “Shhh, it’s not this way,” said Victoria softly. “You’re quite a surprise.”

                “But he doesn’t want me!” repeated Isabel stubbornly. “He escaped!”

                “No, Isabel, no. Understand, Diego is surprised, he needs time to get used to having a daughter, and such a beautiful daughter,” the señorita started to explain.

                “So why did he go away? Why didn’t he want to get to know me?” asked the little one. Victoria sighed. How should she explain to the girl, that she was trouble to her friend, and a humiliating one?

                “It’s not so.” Victoria sat down on the bed and embraced Isabel. “Diego went to talk to his father, he wanted to warn him. You know, it’s not every day that you learn the fact that you have a daughter or a granddaughter, and one so grown up,” she smiled. “I’m sure Diego will love you.”

                “You think so?” the girl looked at her, encouraged. “What is he like? Mama said...”

                “Yes?” Now it was Victoria’s eyes that shone with curiosity. “How did your mother described Diego? You know, he doesn’t usually speak about this time,” she winked to her knowingly. Isabel sat more comfortably on the bed and sent Victoria a smile that meant sharing some secrets. She started talking enthusiastically not about Diego, but about her mother, this mysterious Magdalena, about whom Diego didn’t want to tell her anything. When Isabel came to what her mother had told her about de la Vega, Victoria’s eyes opened wide with surprise. From the description she got, came a man so different from the one she knew. But, did she really know her friend? Her astonishment grew even higher, when Isabel asked suddenly:

                “Do you think he will show me his fencing? Do you have some fencing competitions here?”

                “Competitions?” repeated Victoria. “They may be in Monterey, but here – very rarely. It’s a small pueblo, you’d more likely see cattle auctions or skills competitions between vaqueros.”

                “Pity... But the caballeros do like fencing, don’t they? Mama said that papa took part in many competitions.”

                “Diego? In fencing competitions?” Victoria snorted in disbelief. “Oh, I don’t think so. Diego doesn’t even carry a sword.”

                “But he did carry one in Madrid! And he was very good!” scolded the girl. “Mama went to watch many competitions, even when I was born, and when I was little. She said that he was always getting high marks, that he was winning!”

                “But...” started Victoria and broke off. This day had already showed, that Diego was able to do more than he was expected to do. So if Isabel affirmed that according to her mother’s tales Diego not only knew, how to hold a sword, but he could also use it, maybe there was truth in it. She would have to ask Diego later.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 

The May sun shone right into his eyes and Diego regretted that he hadn’t taken his hat, but this beautiful day couldn’t take away the awareness of what he had to do. How was he going to tell his father that for years he’d had the granddaughter he wanted so much? Accepting Isabel, and Diego couldn’t do it any other way when she was his daughter, was ruining his reputation and he knew it well. Worse, it disgraced the de la Vega name more than his dreamt marriage with Victoria ever would.

                The thoughts of Victoria made him realize that he had one more matter to solve, but now he had to put that out of his mind, as he saw his father on the road. At the sight of his son, don Alejandro rushed Dulcinea and quickly joined him.

                “Has something happened?” he asked, seeing Diego’s unsure expression.

                “Yes... No... We need to talk.”

                “Right here? We will home soon,” Alejandro pointed out. His son felt even more uncomfortable at the mention of the hacienda.

                “Well... I would like to talk before we reach home,” Diego explained nervously. “Please, it won’t take long. We can stop beside these trees,” he suggested, regretting that he hadn’t drunk anything strong before leaving, or rather fleeing from the hacienda. Maybe it would be easier now to utter what he had to tell his father.

                “Alright, Diego.” Alejandro agreed, intrigued to find out what troubled his son so much. They reached the clump of trees, and the elder de la Vega was surprised that Diego dismounted and suggested him that he do the same.

                “So, Diego? What happened that you can’t tell me at home?” asked Alejandro. Diego was silent for a moment.

                “You will be angry when I tell you,” he answered shyly. “You will be disappointed with me and disgusted.”

                “Dios, Diego! What have you done?” exclaimed Alejandro. The young de la Vega inhaled deeply a few times before he found courage.

                “I... I have a daughter.”

                “It’s won...” Alejandro began involuntarily, because he’d waited for such information for a long time, before he fully understood what his son was telling him. “What?! What do you mean, you have a daughter?!”

                “That’s the problem,” sighed Diego. “But you don’t know everything yet.”

                “Dios, what else do I not know? Don’t tell me she has a twin brother. By the way, when did you find out?”

                “About an hour ago, or so. Let me explain,” begged Diego.

                “You’d better have a good explanation,” his father warned him. The anger was beginning to rise in him and overcome the shock that had come after his son’s revelation. But Diego wasn’t finished yet.

                “No, thank God, she has no siblings. But you should know that Isabel is eight and a half years old and she has just come from Madrid,” Diego started explaining. Surprisingly, his father didn’t interrupt him, so he began to talk quickly for fear he would not have enough courage to confess everything. “Her mother, Magdalena Bonilla, was my... We were together for a few months during my first year of studies. Then, as I just learned, her family forced her to break with me. We didn’t see each other, I had no idea about Isabel. And now Magdalena is dead and this little one came here.” Diego went silent. He didn’t realize he was playing with Esperanza’s reins, looking at the ground. He didn’t dare look at his father, he was waiting for his scolding.

                “How dared you!” growled Alejandro. He didn’t have to shout. “You went to Madrid for your studies! I was so proud you would have a better education than I do, that you would go to Madrid and learn! I considered you a responsible adolescent, and you proved to be a stupid stripling, who felt free so far away from his father! How could you disgrace our name like this?”

                “Father... I was nineteen, Magdalena was two years older. We... Yes, it went too far, but...”

                “No buts, Diego!” Alejandro cut off. “Who knows about this bastard?” he asked. Diego was miffed when he heard what his father called his granddaughter, but he didn’t say anything.

                “Victoria, Felipe, Maria... I don’t know if anyone else, I think Isabel didn’t say anything in the pueblo,” replied Diego uncertainly.

                “Good, no one should say a word about her,” Alejandro started planning. “Go home and make sure no one else will learn about her, I will go and talk to padre Benitez. We will send her to the mission in Santa Barbara.”

                “What?” Diego stared at him in astonishment. “Send? Father, you are talking about my child!”

                “About your bastard,” retorted Alejandro. “I will not tolerate her under my roof. The girl will go to the mission and will be raised there. With a bit of luck, no one will know about her.”

                “No!” protested Diego. “I won’t let you do this to her! She came here from Madrid, do you understand it?! She came just to find her father and not to be raised in an orphanage! And I am her father!”

                “Don’t remind me of that! You embarrassed me enough! Why do you care for that child?”

                “Because this child, this little Isabel, is innocent! She’s not guilty of where she is from,” hissed Diego. He had known the talk with his father would be hard, but he hadn’t expected this. Now it was he who was getting angry. “It’s not her fault and I won’t let you harm her!”

                “And what do you want to do? Will you just let her live in our hacienda?”

                “Not ‘just’. I will go with her to our lawyer and make it all formal,” explained Diego, making his plans while speaking. Isabel was his, and the respect for Magdalena and his sense of responsibility didn’t let him just send her away.

                “You don’t really think I will let you give her our name?!” exclaimed Alejandro. For a moment he looked as if he wanted to send his son to the ground with a slap, but he took control of himself.

                “It seems it’s my decision to accept my daughter or not,” retorted Diego. “With all respect, father, you can’t forbid me that. But... Maybe we should talk about it later, without emotions,” he suggested suddenly with a completely different, soft voice. Alejandro creased his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. “I want to ask you for one thing. She’s a nice child, I don’t want to hurt her. I don’t know how much she knows about relations, or if she understands all the mess she’s caused.”

                “Alright, Diego,” Alejandro agreed unwillingly. “I won’t say a bad word in her presence.             We will talk in the evening.”

                “Gracias, father. May we come back home?”

                “Yes,” the elder de la Vega mounted Dulcinea. “But tell me, who her mother was? What happened to her?”

                “Here, read yourself,” replied Diego and gave him the letter. His father took it and headed home without a word.

 

                At the hacienda Diego felt even more unsure. The talk with his father had made him fully realize that he should have expected reaction like his. If he was going to give this child his name, and claim her as his, he would have to take into account the disapproval of the people. But for now he was determined to convince at least his father to his... daughter.

                “Can you wait in the living room? I will bring her,” he suggested. “And really, please...”

                “Alright, Diego,” Alejandro calmed him down. “I promised I won’t react violently in the presence of this child. Go for her.”

Diego sighed, knowing that being calm cost his father a lot, and left. He knocked to Isabel’s room and waited a moment, and when he didn’t get answer, he opened the door. There was no one inside. A little panicked, he went further. Felipe, when asked about the girl, just shrugged his shoulders. Victoria must have alreadyleft, because her carriage was no longer in front of the hacienda, but where was Isabel? Led by his intuition, Diego went to the kitchen and sighed, relieved. The little one was sitting by the table, and an empty plate showed that both women had taken care of her. The girl smiled to him shyly, as if she had lost her previous insolence.

                “Come, you will meet my father,” said Diego, as shy as she was. Isabel stood up and grabbed his hand without any hesitation. The young de la Vega thought that she had probably walked like this with her mother and now she repeated her habits with her father. Having his heart in his soul, he grabbed tighter the girl’s hand, smoothed her dress and led her to the living room.

***

                “So, what are you going to do?” asked Alejandro. They both sat in his office, finally alone. Maria had put Isabel to sleep half an hour earlier, so they could talk freely now.

Diego thought about the answer. He had watched his father the entire afternoon and was glad, because Isabel truly hadn’t seen Alejandro’s displeasure. Don Alejandro had soon softened and put away his official tone, so Diego could presume that he would no longer hear such harsh reproaches. The little one was charming, and his father had dreamt about grandchildren too long not to like her now. And he, Diego, could and wanted to use it.

                “She came here from Madrid,” he repeated his previous argument. “She’s a good girl, so joyful... It would be a pity to send her away, where she would be raised with many other children and no one would pay attention to her. I would like her to stay.”

                “Do you really know what this means?” asked Alejandro consciously. “Will you be able to bear people’s biting comments? Diego, face the truth. You are a loner, will you stand the fact that everyone will be talking about you?”

                “Father, I want Isabel to be my daughter. Officially, as it should be,” said Diego seriously. “I owe it to her and to Magdalena.”

                “You know that you might not find a wife who will accept a husband with a child from an illegitimate bed,” pointed Alejandro. Diego groaned silently. He didn’t, he really didn’t want to move to this topic. His probable marriage had been a touchy subject for the last few years, and the elder de la Vega was more and more determined to find his son a wife. From his side, Diego wasn’t interested in any young woman suggested to him more or less openly by his father, and about the one he secretly loved, he never mentioned. Now the thought of Victoria was doubly painful. Isabel made him realize that he was no longer a bachelor, but also a father, so Zorro would never have as much freedom as he used to.

                “Father, let’s not talk about it,” said Diego. “You know what I think about it. If I ever find a woman I love, and who would love me, Isabel won’t be disaster. And if she will... It would mean there is no compassion in her, and I don’t want such a partner. It’s not about understanding for what I did when I was young, but about Isabel. She’s innocent,” he repeated one more time. Alejandro stared at his son, surprised, because he really rarely, if ever, opened up to him like this.

                “Alright... But did you think,” he begun carefully, “how you are going to tell people about it? Maybe... Maybe you can tell them that Isabel is your adopted daughter? It wouldn’t cause so much rumor.”

                “No,” there was an immediate answer. “I couldn’t do that to Felipe.”

                “I beg your pardon?” asked Alejandro, not understanding.

                “Father, Felipe has lived with us so many years, he is partly like my son, partly like my younger brother,” Diego explained patiently. “And yet, despite all these years, I haven’t done anything about adopting him, though I thought about it. How would he feel, if I suddenly said that I am going to adopt a girl I barely know? And it doesn’t matter what’s the truth. No, I couldn’t hurt him like this.”

                “You’re right,” agreed Alejandro. “But I don’t like what your decision will cause.”

                “Me too,” admitted Diego grimly. He felt sick at the thought of all the gossips and malicious comments, but he knew it would calm, if given enough time. Another consequence of this sin of youth bothered him, but he couldn’t tell his father about it.

                “Think about it, Diego,” advised his father. Diego nodded absently.

                “Si, father,” he replied, though he had already made his decision. “Good night,” he said and left. He didn’t see a little silhouette curled behind the locker on the corridor.

***

 

 

The tavern was closed, but someone knocked loudly on the main doors. Victoria, busy in the kitchen, ignored it at first, but when the knocking didn’t stop, she got irritated and went, wanting to tell whoever it was that she’s not serving now. She unlocked the door and blinked rapidly.

On the porch stood a girl, wearing a familiar-looking, green dress. Even if Victoria had had any doubts, the dark braids with awry tied ribbons and blue eyes spoke for themselves.

“Isabel? What are you doing here?”

“I escaped,” answered the girl resolutely. Victoria invited her inside and then saw, that the girl must have been crying.

“You escaped?” repeated señorita Escalante. “And, as I see, on Esperanza?” she added, seeing the characteristic palomino standing by the porch. Isabel nodded, and Victoria had an impression that she was going to cry again.

“May I stay? Please.” The girl looked at her pleadingly. Victoria fought a desire to mount her own mare and take the little one immediately back to the hacienda. And, of course, demand an explanation as to what Diego had done that Isabel decided to escape. Señorita Escalante thought then that Isabel could give her some explanations as well.

“Alright, come in and go to the kitchen,” she ordered. “I will take Esperanza to the stable and will be right back,” she said. She took the mare and smiled to herself. Isabel perfectly chose her father’s smooth Esperanza. ‘I wonder how Diego will do with another horse?’ she thought half-mockingly. The memory of her friend made her wonder again about what must have happened at the hacienda that it had made Isabel run away in darkness in the place she didn’t know. And why the little one decided to come to her from all people. Boiling with curiosity, she left Esperanza and returned to the tavern, closing the main door again.

“Will you tell me now, what happened?”

“Papa doesn’t want me,” replied Isabel. “You said he needs time, but he doesn’t even want to get to know me!”

“Why do you think so?” asked Victoria, not convinced that the girl was telling the truth. Her friend, despite his shock, had given the opposite impression to her.

“All day he and don Alejandro were nice to me, but only when I was with them,” began Isabel. Victoria noticed that she didn’t call the elder de la Vega ‘grandfather’. “I heard them talk when they thought I was sleeping.”

“You eavesdropped? You shouldn’t have,” pointed out Victoria.

“I know, but they were talking about me!” the girl defended herself. “They said I’m trouble and that they don’t want me at the hacienda. That I will ruin papa’s reputation. And no one will want him. It would be better, if I disappeared!” she exclaimed, rancorous, but didn’t start crying.

Señorita Escalante didn’t answer at once. She didn’t want to discuss with Isabel the mess she was causing. It should be Diego, who was her father, and it was his duty to explain it to his daughter in a way he considered proper. She could guess what raw don Alejandro probably had with his son, but it didn’t change the fact that they should have thought about the girl’s feelings. But what one could expect from a widower and a bachelor? They should have been more careful and watched the girl better, but for this a woman’s hand was needed at the hacienda.

“I’m sure Diego will worry,” she said finally.

“He won’t,” insisted Isabel.

“I bet he will look for you as soon as he realizes you are not at the hacienda,” replied Victoria contrarily.

“I don’t believe you.”

“You will see.” The señorita assured her with a smile. “You will stay with me for the night. Come, I will prepare you a room,” she said, seeing that the girl fought against a yawn. The little one didn’t look convinced, but followed her.

“You have to promise me one thing,” reserved Victoria, when Isabel was finally in bed. “Promise me, you won’t escape from here. It’s dangerous.”

“I won’t,” the girl promised solemnly. “Señorita Victoria? Thank you for letting me stay.”

“Good night, Isabel,” Victoria smiled to her. She closed the door, and then took the tavern keys to her room, in case her little guest would like to escape. Who did she inherit that personality from? Surely not from Diego. Victoria would rather think that she had her grandfather’s temperament. Victoria hoped she wasn’t mistaken in her calculations, otherwise Isabel would be very disappointed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The sun coming through the curtains and shining right on his face made him realize it was quite late. Diego reluctantly noticed that it was after nine in the morning and he wondered for a moment why he didn’t get enough sleep this time. What was it Zorro had had to do...? He thought sleepily it meant no good if he couldn’t remember why he had gone out last night. And then he remembered and jumped off the bed. It... it wasn’t a nightmare, but truth! He really had a daughter, and last night he just took Toronado for a ride, because he wanted to think in peace. He had made his decision earlier, but he couldn’t not consider the consequences his father had showed him. He came back after three o’clock, well refreshed, but he couldn’t sleep.

Diego dressed and left his room, wanting to see for himself that Isabel wasn’t just his imagination. He quietly opened the door to her room, supposing that the girl was still sleeping after the previous, tiring day. A nightdress laying on the floor and the clothes from the trunk told him that maybe his daughter was not an imagination, but right now she certainly was not here.

“Isabel?” He called, just to be sure. Silence answered him, so he left. Taught by his previous experience, he went straight to the kitchen, but Maria just told him, that his daughter must have been still sleeping, because she hadn’t seen her this morning. When his father also said the same, Diego started worrying. He went around the hacienda, checked the garden, and then, really upset, went back to the girl’s room. A closer look on her bed told him that Isabel certainly hadn’t slept in the hacienda the previous night, or at least – not in this room. Diego left, slamming the door behind him and bumped on Felipe.

“What?” he asked subconsciously as the boy started signing wildly to him. “A horse? Missing?” he asked chaotically, but the boy led him to the stables. An empty box where Esperanza should have been told him the rest. Felipe was worried about the missing horse, but Diego didn’t even think about it.

“Isabel. She must have taken Esperanza,” he said, saddling the first horse that stood near him. “Prepare yourself, we have to find her. I will tell father.”

A few minutes later, Diego, don Alejandro and Felipe left the hacienda. They decided to look around first, because Isabel probably hadn’t gone far from home. Diego feared only that she might have fallen somewhere from the tall Esperanza and wounded herself. Alejandro watched his son’s rising panic in silent surprise and affirmed his conviction that Diego knew what he was doing when he decided to claim Isabel as his daughter. And that the consequences would not matter to him.

“I think she probably went to the pueblo, but if she got lost...” began Diego.

“I will go the other way,” suggested Alejandro. “You two check the road to the pueblo. If we don’t find her, we will have to organize a search. Good luck, son!” he added and rode away.

“Alright, Felipe. We will split up by that hill, you will go left,” said the young de la Vega, when they were left alone. “Check if she didn’t turn to that path there.”

The boy protested, suggesting that he would not be able to communicate with the girl, but Diego didn’t seem to acknowledge the problem.

“If you find her, you have my permission to take her back home, even if it means taking her on your saddle,” he replied. “But I hope she will be wise enough to go with you. And that we will find her,” he added quietly.

xxx

“See? I told you, Papa is happy I disappeared.”

                Victoria wanted to curse. Isabel had been sitting in her kitchen all morning, watching her, and repeating that statement every ten minutes. Victoria was tired of explaining Diego’s habits to the girl, including the one of getting up late. While they were already on their feet, Diego might still have been sleeping and didn’t even know about his daughter’s absence. And even if he had already started looking for her, nobody said he would start searching in the pueblo.

                “Isabel, stop it.” Victoria finally got irritated. “Come, we will bring some water,” she said and gave the girl a pitcher to fill. They had agreed previously that Isabel would say she was a de la Vega relative, but nothing more. Also the fact that she was staying by Victoria should remain unexplained. The girl agreed that Diego should explain everything in the way he wanted. Victoria felt really sorry for him, but he partly deserved it because he couldn’t guard his child in the hacienda. She just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon, and right on the plaza.

Victoria and Isabel were taking water with two other women, when Diego de la Vega, with tousled hair, wearing a stained shirt, rode into the plaza. At the sight of him Isabel crouched behind the fountain, so that the women covered her.

                “Buenos dias, Victoria,” said Diego and dismounted a sorrel stallion Victoria had never seen before.

                “Has something happened?” asked the señorita, but she couldn’t hide her smile. “Did your new mount not like you?”

                “What?” De la Vega stared at her in astonishment. “What are you...” he started and then realized what Victoria was referring to. “No, he made no troubles. But.... Victoria... Isabel...” he dropped helplessly, seeing the curious gazes on himself, and he looked at her suspiciously.

                “I think I have something you’ve lost.” The señorita smiled playfully, taking mercy on her friend. Isabel rose from behind the women.

                “Gracias a Dios!” exclaimed Diego when he saw his daughter. He came quickly to her and embraced her clumsily. “Isabel, what have you been thinking?” he asked more sharply, still angry. “Why did you leave the hacienda alone?”

                The girl stared at him, then at Victoria, who sent her a smile saying ‘I told you’. She was surprised, both by her father’s presence and his feelings towards her, but she wasn’t so easy to convince.

“Why should I stay?” she asked bluntly. “You don’t want me there,” she said. Her voice attracted people’s attention, which made Diego even more uncomfortable.

“Don’t want you?” repeated Diego. “Isabel, if I hadn’t cared for you, I wouldn’t have sent Felipe to look for you in the hills, I wouldn’t have been searching every hole by the road, fearing that you had fallen somewhere from the horse.”

“I can ride,” protested the girl.

“But you don’t know the area and you didn’t know the horse. Because you did take Esperanza, didn’t you?”

 “She’s in my stable,” said Victoria, really curious how her friend was going to deal with this all, and pleased that she had judged him well. The incident with his impudent daughter must have been very hard for him, especially in the presence of so many witnesses.

“I did,” admitted Isabel. “I wanted to escape. I don’t want you to send me away!” she suddenly started shouting with tears in her eyes. “Do you think I don’t know what people do with children like me? Mama thought it would be different here, that’s why she ordered me to go. Her family didn’t want me either!” The girl was crying openly now. Victoria prevented herself from coming forward and embracing her. No, she said silently to herself, Diego had to deal with this alone, though he was visibly afraid of the child’s tears.

“Dios!” he moaned. Diego knelt and put his hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Isabel, you are my daughter and I’m not going to send you anywhere,” he promised solemnly.

The plaza bustled. Though Diego had not said it very loudly, people moved and started whispering first, then commenting aloud. Had don Diego de la Vega just called this girl his daughter? If so, where did she come from? And who was her mother?

“Really?” The girl, unaware of the rumor she had just caused, looked at her father with her teary eyes. “You won’t send me away?”

“No,” promised Diego again. “You don’t even realize how scared I was when I saw you were missing.”

“What’s going on here?” They suddenly heard the alcalde’s voice. Ignacio de Soto tried to push himself through the crowd to see what was the reason of this meeting. “De la Vega?” he asked surprised. In fact, the young caballero kneeling in front of a foreign girl, señorita Escalante and the crowd of bystanders – it all made an uncommon view.

“Good morning, Ignacio.” Diego stood up and managed to smile. He forced himself to appear relaxed, but he couldn’t hide his uneasiness.

“What is the meaning of this, Diego?” asked de Soto again. “You don’t really want to spend this afternoon in the jail for disturbing the peace, do you?” he laughed mockingly.

“No, of course not.” Diego’s smile was rather nervous.

“And I assume it’s not the best place you’d like to show your daughter first in Los Angeles.” The last words de Soto said with visible disregard. He must have heard the last part of the conversation between Diego and Isabel. “You can’t even deal with a child.” The alcalde shook his head with pity. “By the way, I’m surprised you found a woman you managed to take to your bed.”

Diego blushed with embarrassment and anger, but before he could think of a reply suitable for the young de la Vega, Isabel stepped forward.

“You are talking about my Mama!” she cried squeakily. “And to my Papa!” she added. Diego glanced at her, surprised by her sudden change of mind.

“Ignacio, you are insulting a woman who is dead,” he said warningly, embracing his daughter at the same time to prevent her from doing something stupid.

“A lover. Your lover,” snorted the alcalde. “I don’t have time for such stupidities. And you’d better teach your bastard manners and respect,” he added and turned to go back to his office.

Victoria was boiling with anger. She knew Ignacio de Soto showed no respect to her friend, but these words were pure disregard. She wanted to go to de Soto and tell him few words of truth, if Diego couldn’t. She was angry at both of them, but she could understand Diego had had enough of everything. The young de la Vega must have guessed what she was about to do, because he grabbed her hand.

“Victoria, please, don’t make a scene,” he whispered pleadingly. With his other hand, he was holding Isabel, who muttered something under her nose. Victoria could swear that these words weren’t suitable for a well educated girl, but well, Isabel had traveled by ship and wandered from one place to another before she reached Los Angeles, so she must have had enough occasions to learn some curses. Señorita Escalante had no doubts that very few nuns would have been able to control that nosy girl.

“We have already made,” she answered quietly.

“Who was he? How dared he!” exploded Isabel. “Why didn’t you do anything?”

“Isabel...” Diego tried to interfere.

“He insulted Mama and you! And me! Why...”

“Isabel that’s enough!” Her father finally growled at her. “Mind your words, I don’t want you to embarrass me,” he rebuked her quietly, so only she, and unfortunately Victoria heard him. “Oh, and for your information, Ignacio de Soto is our acting alcalde,” he said with visible reluctance. “I don’t want you to get yourself into trouble right from the very beginning, since I’m responsible for you. No matter how the others treat you, I want you to treat them with respect.”

“But why didn’t you do anything?” Isabel was stubborn. “If we were in Madrid, there would be a duel already! You could best him!”

Now Diego really lost countenance. The little one had just said he should have dueled. Right, he would have, but no one expected him to do so. No one except for her. What really worried him was Isabel’s certainty that he would be able to defeat de Soto in a duel, when officially he maybe could distinguish the ends of the sword, but knew little more. In all this mess caused first by appearance, then disappearance of his daughter, Diego missed one detail. If Isabel knew all what Magdalena remembered about him... He might be in real trouble. Even now he didn’t like Victoria’s creased eyebrows, not in disbelief, but in thoughtfulness, as if she was trying to remember something.

“I don’t think so,” Diego said finally with embarrassment. “We’re not in Madrid anymore.”

“But Mama said...” The girl looked at him with regret, then turned on her heels and ran to the tavern.

“She said the same yesterday,” said Victoria. Diego sent her a questioning look. “When we were alone, we talked a bit. Did you really take part in fencing competitions?” she asked, really curious. She was surprised by her friend’s panic. What else had happened during his studies in Spain?

“I did really strange things on my first year,” he said finally, somehow embarrassed. “And yes, I did try myself in fencing, but I gave up. It wasn’t for me,” he admitted. “And I never knew enough to win with de Soto, especially after so many years.”

“Why did you give up fencing?” interrogated Victoria, wondering why she had never asked Diego about it. It wasn’t just that Diego never took the blade, Victoria remembered too well both of the cases when her friend had challenged someone. Once he did it because of his father, once – because of her. And although Zorro had saved Diego from the first one, the second actually did take place. Victoria was terrified then, thinking that her friend was going to die, but he managed to end with just a sprained ankle. “And have you really given up?” she asked suddenly. “Isabel told me about competitions you won.”

“Children have good imagination,” smiled Diego. “And I... let’s say that one unpleasant incident discouraged me from fencing,” he added, embarrassed. He flicked his sleeve with a nervous movement. He must have stained it when he was looking for his daughter. Victoria understood that she had touched some unpleasant and sensitive subject.

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror today?” she asked, changing the topic.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Diego rose his eyebrows in surprise.

“So come and look again.”

xxx

Isabel was sulking for a half of the day after Diego had convinced her to leave Victoria and go back to the hacienda with him. Of course, he could have forced her to go, but the idea of making another scene in the plaza effectively discouraged him. The little one bore a grudge for letting the alcalde talk that way about her and she didn’t believe neither him nor Victoria, who claimed he always reacted like that. Diego finally got irritated and told her that they had to go home and tell don Alejandro that she had been found. This convinced Isabel to say good bye to Victoria. But before they left, Diego asked her friend for a talk, while Isabel went to the stable to see the mare she had taken the previous day.

“Why didn’t you send word to the hacienda?” asked Diego with offence. “We wouldn’t have worried so much.”

“You should have watched your child,” Victoria pointed out and gave him a cup of coffee.

“How could I know she would run away?” asked Diego. “Victoria, I have no idea how act with her,” he admitted. “Felipe is the only child I have ever dealt with, but he is different.”

“I purposely didn’t tell you anything,” replied Victoria. “Isabel came here yesterday determined not to go back. She told me more or less the same she said today – that you don’t want her. I knew you would go and search for her anyway, so I wanted to prove to her that you care for her.”

“Dios, she must have heard my conversation with father,” realized the young de la Vega.

“How did don Alejandro react?”

“And what do you think? He’s not delighted,” said Diego shortly. “He would prefer if nobody knew about Isabel.”

“Well, it’s a bit too late, don’t you think?” snorted Victoria. “Everybody knows right now.”

“I know,” sighed Diego. “As I said, he isn’t and won’t be happy, but he already came to terms with the fact that he has a granddaughter,” he said, then looked up from his coffee and smiled shyly to Victoria. “I don’t know how to thank you. For your care and your help. And...” he hesitated and went silent.

“Yes?”

“For not judging me. It... This all... I don’t...” he dropped.

“You’re welcome, Diego.” Victoria smiled to him encouragingly. “You will be a good father.”

xxx

Later at the hacienda, after a long talk first with Isabel, then with both her and his father, Diego thought he would rather spend a day at the pathless tracks chasing the bandits as Zorro. Isabel was a sweet and lovely child, but she was charismatic and could get on one’s nerves, especially someone’s who wasn’t used to children. Diego barely stopped himself from asking his father, if he also had used to turn the whole house upside down. He really wanted to talk about it, maybe recall some episodes from the past, but he knew how it would end. The young de la Vega would remind his father how he had let him down, and Diego didn’t want it, not now, when their agreement about Isabel was so fragile. That’s why Diego finally sighed in relief when Felipe took his daughter to show her around the hacienda. Now, in the evening, safely hidden in the cave, they could finally talk freely.

                “So, what do you think about your little sister?” asked Diego, combing his mount. Recently Toronado wasn’t pleased because of the lack of time Diego could spend with him.

Felipe grinned and made a suggestive gesture of dragging a knife through the neck, but then became serious.

                “Yes, your sister,” confirmed Diego, when he understood what Felipe meant. “You are as much my child as she is, if you want.”

The boy looked at him with disbelief, surprised but happy. Diego was his father and elder brother at the same time, and even though he was almost seventeen and wasn’t a child anymore, he feared that Isabel’s presence could change their bond. It seemed it wasn’t going to happen.

 

 


End file.
